1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for protecting data in a non-volatile storage device and, more particularly, to a method for avoiding loss of data in a non-volatile storage device caused by high operating temperature of the non-volatile storage device and a computer thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a hard disk drive can store a great amount of data, it has become the main storage hardware of a computer.
At present, to allow a user to remove, replace, or carry the hard disk drive at any time, most hard disk drives have a removable case to house the hard disk drive, respectively. However, during the operation of the hard disk drive, the motor rapidly rotates to produce a large amount of heat thus to increase the temperature of the hard disk drive. The hard disk drive disposed in the removable case will be disposed in the high temperature after a long time.
If the hard disk drive is disposed in the high temperature for a long time, the main body of the computer may be crashed, and more seriously the hard disk drive may be unable to be repaired because of physical damage. Thus, the data stored in the hard disk drive may also be lost.